Aichi's Reverse
by Nirvash Neo
Summary: Aichi is reversed been by Ren and is trying to destroy the earth along side Ren will kai, and the others be able to stop Aichi and Ren or will Aichi and Ren reverse them destroy the earth with the power of LINK JOKER(MAJOR RIGHTERS BLOCK! ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOCTICE!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The meeting

It was just another normal day in japan and Aichi was done with his school work for the week. Naoki was wondering about things as usual.

_"Where could Aichi be? I lost sight of him when school let out?"_ Naoki thought to himself. Naoki looked all over Miyaji academy, but didn't find him. He was about head out when he found Aichi at the gate entrance.

"Oh, there you are hey Aichi." Naoki said as he walked towards him.

"What's up Naoki?" asked Aichi.

"You want to head over to cardcapital?" Naoki asked.

"Sorry, can't. I have to got to fukuhara high school." Aichi answered.

"Why there?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Ren wants to talk to me." said

"Ren suzugamori, leader of team asteroid? What does he want?" Naoki asked.

"I have no idea but I might as well here him out. See you later Naoki." Aichi said as he waved goodbye.

"See you Aichi." Naoki said as he waved back.

* * *

Later at Fukuhara high school.

_"What is with Ren lately he's been acting strange more strange than when he was under the influence of PSY Qualia"._ Aichi thought to him self.

_"what's with his place ? there's nobody here "_ "some_ things not right here usually tons people are here even after school is over " Aichi thought to himself as he entered team asteroids HQ._

"Hello is anyone here! Ren it's me Aichi sendo! what did you want to talk about!" Aichi yelled.

"Hello there Aichi sendo" said someone with a deep dark voice.

Aichi turned around to see that it was team asteroids "Assassin" Asaka Narumi but something was wrong with the way she looked her face showed no emotion

"Oh hey there Asaka where is every body ? and is Ren here ? and if his can you tell I'm here" Aichi said raver quickly

there was no response from Asaka

"Asaka are you all right ? you look down is something wrong " Aichi asked

"Are you strong ?" Asaka responded with absolutely no emotion

Aichi was stunned to her Asaka say those words coming from Asaka seeing as Naoki had just said the same thing to him a few days ago. But it was clear to Aichi that she wanted a cardfight

"if it's a fight you want I'll be more that gladly to take you on" Aichi sated

just then as aichi was getting his deck ready he realized that he never once fought Asaka and two cardfight stands appeared in front of both aichi and Asaka

"How'd the? where did that come from?" Aichi said in a slightly freaked out tone

"are you scared ?" ask Asaka

"No I'm fine let's get started" aichi answered back

"STAND UP VANGUARD" they both yelled

"It has begun" said a shadowy figure watching the fight through a monitor from a remote area


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Aichi vs Asaka

"Silver thorn assistance lonela" Asaka stated

"Wingal liberator" aichi stated

_"She changed her starting vanguard from the VF circuit I wonder if she change her entire deck around" A_ichi thought to him self

"I'll start things off" Asaka said with no emotion

"I draw and ride Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina. Lonela moves to the back and with Irina's skill I can look at the top two cards and choose one to soul charge next I call silver thorn breathing dragon and end my turn" Asaka stated

Aichi/Asaka  
Field Aichi(Empty-Wingal Liberator-empty)  
(Empty-Empty-Empty)  
Asaka(Silver thorn breathing dragon-Sliver thorn Assistant, Irina-Empty)  
(Empty-Silver thorn Assistant, Lonela-Empty)  
hand-5/5  
damage-0/0  
Soul-0/1

"My turn draw and ride little liberator marron, wingal moves and I call future liberator lew with support from lew, marron attacks Irina" aichi stated

"no guard" Asaka said

"drive check, no trigger" aichi said

"damage check, draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw" Asaka said

"with that I end my turn" aichi said

Aichi/Asaka  
Field Aichi(Empty-Little Liberator, Marron-empty)  
(Wingal Liberator-Future liberator, Lew-Empty)  
Asaka(Silver thorn breathing dragon-Sliver thorn Assistant, Irina-Empty)  
(Empty-Silver thorn Assistant, Lonela-Empty)  
hand-5/6  
damage-0/1  
Soul-0/1

"If that's the best you got you might as well give up know" Asaka chuckled

"My turn I draw , and ride Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian and call silver thorn rising dragon" Asaka stated

"Silver horn breathing dragon attacks your vanguard and with its skill 3000 power is added" Asaka said

"No guard, damage check no trigger" aichi said

"Next silver thorn marionette, Lillian attacks your vanguard with support from Lonela" Asaka said

"No guard" aichi stated

"Drive check, critical trigger" Asaka said

"Damage check first critical trigger all effects to my vanguard, second draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw" aichi said

"With that I'll end my turn" Asaka said

Aichi/Asaka  
Field Aichi(Empty-Little Liberator, Marron-empty)  
(Wingal Liberator-Future liberator, Lew-Empty)  
Asaka(Silver thorn breathing dragon-Sliver thorn Marionette, Lillian -Silver thorn rising dragon)  
(Empty-Silver thorn Assistant, Lonela-Empty)  
hand-5/5  
damage-3/1  
Soul-0/2

_"She's strong, also she seems different then the times misaki faced her" aichi thought to him self _

_"_What's wrong hesitating will be your undoing" Asaka said

"S_he's right_ _I have to stay focus on the match" aichi thought to him self _

_"_Alright I stand and draw "warrior of light up his battle field with your holy light stand up, my avatar blaster blade liberator_" and I call liberator of the flute escrad , liberator of royalty phallon" aichi said _

_"_First of with support from wingal, escrad attacks silver thorn rising dragon" aichi said

"No guard " Asaka said as Rising dragon was retired

"Now with escrads counterblast I superior call marron" aichi said

"With support from lew blaster blade attacks your vanguard and with Lew's skill Blaster blade is attacking for 19,000" aichi said

"I guard with Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia nullifying the attack" Asaka said with a smirk

"ugh, Drive trigger check, critical trigger all effects to phallon now with support from marron phallon attacks your vanguard and with his skill 3000 power is added to his total making it 25,000 power" aichi said

"No guard damage check first , second no trigger " Asaka said

"ugh I end my turn" Aichi said frustrated

Aichi/Asaka  
Field Aichi(Liberator of the flute, Escrad-Blaster blade liberator-Liberator of loyalty, Phallon)  
(Wingal Liberator-Future liberator, Lew-little liberator, Marron)  
Asaka(Silver thorn breathing dragon-Sliver thorn Marionette, Lillian -Empty)  
(Empty-Silver thorn Assistant, Lonela-Empty)  
hand-3/5  
damage-3/3  
Soul-1/2

"_I cant believe I only got two damage through she's tougher than I first though" aichi thought to himself _

"Its about time that get serious and FWY I've only been toying with you up till now" Asaka stated

"say what" aichi said in shock


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the next stage

_Two turns have past both aichi and Asaka have 4 damage and grade 3's and its Asaka's turn now _

"My turn I stand and draw, I persona ride silver thorn dragon Tamer, Luquier" Asaka said

_"Why would she ride the same unit ...wait she did that to add another card to the soul'_ aichi thought to himself

"Next I activate luquir's limit break **silver whip liberation **allowing me to superior call a grade 0,1,2,3 from the soul to the rearguard and luquir gains 3000 power for each unite called from the soul but I'm only calling a grade 2 and 3 witch means she has power 16000" Asaka said and explained

"With support from Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina silver thorn rising dragon attacks phallon"

"No guard" aichi grunted

"Now luquir attacks gancelot" Asaka said

"I guard with 2 flogal liberators and intercept with blaster blade" aichi said

"Twin drive check first critical trigger all effects to my rear guard luquir, second check no trigger" Asaka said with an evil smirk

"Now with support from silver thorn breathing dragon sliver thorn dragon tamer luquir attacks your vanguard" Asaka said

"I'll nullify it with halo liberator mark" aichi said

" I end my turn" Asaka said

_"That was close if I would have taken even one more damage I would have been in real bad condition" aichi thought to himself _

" I stand and draw,"_enter the fray king of all knights" _I ride liberator of the round table Alfred " aichi said

" I see now the true game can begin" Asaka said

" I also call star call trumpeter, and with it's skill I can move the blaster blade liberator from the drop zone to the deck shuffle and superior call lew, I also mobve marron up and activate Alfred's especial counter blast to superior call phallon" aichi said

"Impressive" Asaka said sarcastically

"Marron attacks silver thorn, rising dragon" aichi said

"No guard" Asaka said with no emotion

"With support from lew Alfred attacks your vanguard activating Alfred's limit break he gains 8000 power and with lew's skill another 4000 power is added witch makes the total 29000 power" aichi said

"I nullify with Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia" Asaka said with an evil smirk

"ugh, twin drive first no trigger, second draw trigger power to phallon , and I draw" aichi said

"Now phallon attacks your vanguard with he skill in effect its 17000 power " aichi said

"no guard" Asaka said emotionless

"damage trigger check, draw trigger I draw and give the power to my vanguard" Asaka said

" I end my turn" aichi said

_"It's fine I just need to stop her attacks and the game is mine" aichi thought to himself _

"It's about time I end this **FINAL TURN**" Asaka said

"what your calling final turn you seriously think you can end this fight" aichi said in shock

"I don't think I know I can " Asaka stated with an evil look in her eye's


	4. Chapter 4

cardfight vanguard chapter 4

"I stand and draw, "come forth my loyal companion help me defeat aichi sendo in honor of Ren. I crossride " Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse"." Asaka said

"Luquier "Яeverse" it's the same vowing saber "Яeverse" where did Asaka get a unite like this?" aichi thought

"Get your head out of the clouds were in the middle of a cardfight." Asaka said

"I activate Luquier "Яeverse" Limit break by locking silver thorn breathing dragon I can superior call Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian from the soul and she gains 5000 power." Asaka said

"Lock?" aichi thought

"silver thorn marionette, Lillian attacks phallon." Asaka said

"No, guard" aichi said

"Luquier "Яeverse" attacks Alfred." Asaka said

"I guard with elixir liberator, and intercept with star call trumpeter" aichi said

_"that should be enough to stop her attacks." aichi thought _

"Twin drive check first check, critical trigger all effects to my rearguard Luiquier, second check another critical all effects to my rear guard Luquier." Asaka said with an evil smirk

"N-No you can't." aichi said in horror

"With support from silver thorn breathing dragon Luquier attacks ending this game." Asaka said

"N-no guard" aichi said stunned

"Damage trigger check first no trigger, second heal trigger power to Alfred, recovering one damage, third check heal trigger power to Alfred, recovering one damage" aichi said with relief

"Ugh no how did you survive the turn?, I end my turn " Asaka said angrily and in surprise

"My turn I stand and draw, I activate Alfred's especial counterblast twice, superior call escrad and My avatar, Blaster blade liberator" aichi said

"With support from marron escrad attacks Luquier "Яeverse"." aichi said

"Guard and intercept." Asaka said

"With support from lew Alfred attacks Luquier "Яeverse"." aichi said

"No guard ,_I'm fine as along as he doesn't pull a critical trigger." Asaka said and thought _

"Twin drive ,first check, critical trigger critical to Alfred power to blaster blade, second check no trigger." aichi said

"N-NO I will not be defeated by you, damage trigger first check no trigger, second n-no trigger." Asaka said in anger and fear

"Ren I'm sorry I lost." Asaka said with a sad expression

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Asaka yelled as she was being unReversed

Asaka fainted and was about to fall to the floor but aichi raced to catch her.

"I gotcha." aichi said as she caught Asaka

"So Asaka lost her cardfight to aichi sendo,no matter there's still one more person he'll have to fight before he'll lose to me." said a shadowy figure watching aichi and Asaka's fight

About 2 minutes went by before Asaka woke up.

"Well good morning sleepy head." aichi said to Asaka

"Aichi what are you doing here?" Asaka asked

"What do you mean I already tolled you that I was here to see Ren." aichi said

"You did?" Asaka asked curiously

_"It seems she has no memory of the cardfight we just had" aichi thought _

_"So can you can you take me to Ren Asaka?" aichi asked _

_"Sure no problem." Asaka said _

_Both aichi and Asaka headed up towards the elevator, they entered the elevator and started headed up, but the elevator stopped before it reached Ren's floor _

"Hu it stopped, the door opened." said a confused Asaka and aichi

"What is this?" aichi asked

"Tetsu's room." answered Asaka

"The entire floor?" aichi said in surprise/confusion

"That's right his is my room and your trespassing." said a shadow figure

Asaka and aichi looked in the direction of the voice and realized how it is

"Tetsu!" both aichi and Asaka said


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Tetsu was going on here?" asked a confused Asaka

No response from tetsu.

"Hey answer her tetsu." said aichi

Tetsu then glared towards aichi

"Are you strong?" tetsu said towards aichi

_It's the same as Asaka. It look like I'll have to fight him_

"If it's a fight you want I'll be more then gladly to take you on." said aichi

"Aichi are you sure that you want to this? You were never able to beat tetsu before." Asaka asked/said

"Yah I'm sure." aichi said confidently

Just then a vanguard fight stand appeared in front of both aichi and tetsu, they placed both their decks and staring vanguard on the stands

**"STAND UP, VANGUARD." **both aichi and tetsu said

"Wingal liberator." aichi stated

"Greedy hand." tetsu stated

"I'll start things off, I draw and ride yellow bolt,greedy hand moves." said tetsu

"I use yellow bolts skill resting it to soul charge 1 card, that will end my turn." tetsu said

"My turn I draw and ride little liberator marron, wingal moves back." said aichi

"Now with support form wingal, marron attacks your vanguard." aichi stated

"No guard." said tetsu with no emotion

"Drive trigger check, critical trigger." said aichi

"Damage trigger check, first, second no triggers." tetsu said emotionlessly

"That's the end of my turn." aichi said

"My turn, stand and draw, ride Gwynn the ripper using his skill I retire wingal liberator." said the emotionless tetsu

"I call yellow bolt and demon of aspiration Amon, using yellow bolts skill resting him to soul charge." said tetsu

"With support from greedy hand Amon attacks marron," said tetsu

"No guard." aichi said

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said aichi

"Gwynn the ripper attacks marron." said tetsu

"Guard." said aichi

_"This fight is evenly matched in terms of skill, aichi has really grown as a cardfighter." thought Asaka _

"I end my turn." said tetsu

"My turn I stand and draw, "warrior of light join the fight to luminate this battle field", stand up my avatar blaster blade liberator." said aichi

"So blaster blade has finally arrived." said tetsu quietly

"I call escrad, lew and marron." said aichi

"With support from marron escrad attacks your vanguard." said aichi

"No guard." said tetsu

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said tetsu

"Escrad's counter blast, superior call phallon." said aichi

"With support from lew blaster blade attacks." said aichi

"No guard." said tetsu

"Drive trigger check, draw trigger power to phallon." said aichi

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said tetsu

"Phallon attacks." said aichi

"Guard." said tetsu

"That ends my turn." said aichi

_"Yes I was able to get him to four damage." thought aichi _

_"The score is 4-1." thought Asaka_

"My turn I stand and draw." said tetsu

"I ride demon world marquis Amon."

"Now the fight truly begins." said tetsu with a wicked smirk


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

_"One turn has gone by, now both aichi and tetsu have grade 3's and 4 damage, it's tetsu's turn now _

**"FINAL TURN." ** stated tetsu

Asaka was shocked to her that tetsu called final turn on aichi , but aichi didn't seem nervous in the slightest

"I stand and draw, _"come forth the harvenger of death and destruction"_ I crossride Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse"

"I use both yellow bolts skills to soul charge 2 cards and use greedy hands skill to counterblast moving it to the soul and placing the Doreen from my deck in the soul and giving Amon 3000 power." said tetsu

_"He's got 11 card in the soul now." _both Aichi and Asaka thought

"Now Amon "Яeverse" **LIMIT BREAK** locking one yellow bolt and now Amon "Яeverse" has 27000 power double critical

"Now demon of aspiration Amon attacks your vanguard." said tetsu

"No guard." said aichi

"Damage trigger check, heal trigger power to gancelot, recovering one damage." said aichi

"Now demon world marquis Amon attacks your vanguard." said tetsu

"Nullified with halo liberator mark." stated aichi

"Twin drive check, no trigger, draw trigger power to Gwynn and I draw." said tetsu

"Gwynn the ripper attacks phallon." said tetsu

"Guard." said aichi

"That ends my turn." said tetsu

_"Phew that was close aichi barley survived the round." _thought Asaka

"My turn, stand and draw _"Enter the fray king of all_ knights" I ride liberator of the round table Alfred." stated aichi

_"All right aichi's ace has arrived with it his victory is assured." thought Asaka _

"I'm using Alfred's especial counterblast, superior calling phallon." said aichi

"With support from marron blaster blade attacks Gwynn." said aichi

"No guard." said tetsu

"With support from future liberator lew, Alfred attacks"

"Alfred's **LIMIT BREAK** activates making his total 3100 power." stated aichi

"I'll nullify that." said tetsu

"Twin drive check, first critical trigger every thing to phallon, second check stand trigger all effects to blaster blade." said the confident aichi

"Phallon attacks your vanguard." said aichi

"No guard." said the irritated tetsu

"damage trigger check first, second n-no trigger." said the shocked/frightened tetsu

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." said tetsu as he was being unreversed

both Asaka and aichi rushed to catch tetsu as he collapsed from being unreversed

"We got you." said Asaka and aichi

a minute or two went by before tetsu regained consciousness

"Oh my head." said tetsu as he woke up

"Good your up." said Aichi

"Oh thank god I was so worried." said Asaka

"Asaka, aichi what are you guys doing here." asked tetsu

Asaka and aichi explained to tetsu what happened

"I see so your here because Ren wanted to talk to you aichi." said tetsu

"yah that's right." said aichi

after that aichi and the other headed towards the elevator

"So the next floor would be Ren's room?" asked aichi as he pushed the button to head to Ren's room

"Yah that's right." said Asaka as the elevator door opened

aichi entered the elevator and stopped at the entrance so the others couldn't get on

"What's wrong aichi?" asked Asaka

"I'm going to continue on going on my own." stated aichi

"But why?" asked tetsu

"Because I have a bad feeling and I don't want you guy to get hurt." said aichi

"Alright but you be carful." said Asaka

"Of course." said aichi as the doors of the elevator closed

When the door opened again Ren was waiting for aichi

"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it aichi sendo." said Ren with a demonic smile

**(A/N: my fans please vote on whether run should use the link joker clan or a reversed unite for shadow paladin)**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"It's been a while Aichi sendo." said Ren

"What's going on here Ren?" asked Aichi

No response form Ren

"ANSWER ME REN!" Aichi yelled

"My my some one a little eager aren't we." said Ren as he was heading in Aichi's direction

"So let's see just how much your skills have improved." said Ren pulling out a vanguard deck

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." said Aichi pulling out his deck

just then two crimson fight stands appeared in front of both Aichi and Ren, they placed their starter vanguard and the rest of the deck on the stand

**"STAND UP,VANGUARD!" **said Aichi

**"STAND UP THE , VANGUARD!"** said Ren

"Wingal liberator." said aichi

"Star-Vader dust tail unicorn." said Ren

_"What clan is that unite from?" _ Aichi thought

"I've seen that look I bet your wondering what clan this is, am I right." Ren said

"I'll tell you this clan and all it's unites are the avatar of the void and it's name is **LINK JOKER**." said Ren

Aichi was stunned to hear that

"Anyway back to the cardfight, I draw and ride hollow twin blades, binary star, unicorn moves back." said Ren

_"Get your head in the game Aichi you have to focus ." _Aichi thought to himself

"My turn draw, ride little liberator marron wingal moves back and I call another marron." said Aichi

"My rearguard marron attacks your vanguard." said Aichi

"No guard, damage trigger check no trigger." said Ren

"Now with support form wingal marron attacks." said Aichi

"No guard." said Ren

"Drive check, no trigger." said Aichi

"Damage trigger check, draw trigger power to my vanguard and I draw." said Ren

"That's ends my turn." said Aichi

"So it seem you got a little better but not good enough." said Ren

"I draw and ride strike star-Vader krypton." said Ren

"Calling magma shot star-Vader neon and unrivaled star-Vader radon." said Ren

"Radon attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"No guard, damage trigger check draw trigger power to marron and I draw." said Aichi

"With support from unicorn, krypton attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"Guard." said Aichi

"Drive trigger check, critical trigger all effects to neon." said Ren

"Neon attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"No guard damage trigger check, no trigger second check no trigger." said Aichi

"That ends my turn." said Ren

"My turn I stand and draw, _"warrior of light come forth and shine light upon this battle field" **STAND UP MY AVATAR! Blaster blade liberator**." said Aichi_

"So your avatar has finally arrived, I look forward to crushing him." said Ren demonically


	8. Chapter 8

."chapter 8

_*Two turns have passed Ren has 3 damage and Aichi has 4 damage and it's Aichi's turn _

"**Enter the fray king of all knights! **I ride liberator of the round table Alfred." said Aichi

"So the king has arrived." said Ren

"Activating Alfred's especial counterblast, superior calling phallon." said Aichi

"With support from marron blaster blade attacks your vanguard." said Aichi

"No guard, damage check draw trigger power to infinite zero and I draw." said Ren

"With support from lew Alfred attacks your vanguard." said Aichi

"I'm also activating Alfred's limit break and lew's skill making the attack power 29000." stated Aichi

"Well that's to bad I'll nullify that." said Ren

"Ugh twin drive first check, second draw trigger power to phallon and I draw." said Aichi

"Phallon attacks krypton." said Aichi

"No guard." Ren

"That ends my turn." said Aichi

"My turn I stand and draw, I break ride star-Vader Nebula lord dragon." said Ren

"The break ride skill 10000 power to Nebula lord and phallon and lew are locked." said Ren

at that moment two crimson black rings encircled both phallon and lew and are now unusable until Aichi's next turn

"Now using Nebula lords especial counter blast to locking marron." said Ren

"Calling krypton. Now Nebula lord dragon activate your **LIMIT BREAK!** Giving my entire front row 3000 power for each of your lock unites."

"That's a total of 9000 power for krypton, Nebula lord and neon." said Ren

"Krypton attacks." said Ren

"Guard." said Aichi

"With dust tail unicorn's support Nebula lord attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"Nullifying that with halo liberator mark." said Aichi

"Twin drive check first critical trigger all effects to neon, second check stand trigger all effects to krypton." said Ren

"N-n-no this can't be happening." said the scared Aichi

"Neon attacks your vanguard." said Ren

"There's nothing I can do, no guard." said Aichi

"Damage trigger check first check no trigger, second check n-n-no trigger." said the now terrified Aichi

"Now feel the power of **LINK JOKER!**" yelled Ren

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Aichi as he was being reversed

after the reversing proses was over Aichi was kneeling of one knee

"Well Aichi sendo how does the power of link joker feel?" asked Ren

"...It...feels...great." said Aichi with a evil look in his eyes

* * *

*card capital*

"Man Aichi is taking his sweet time getting her." complained Naoki

"I want brother to get hear quick so I can cardfight him." said kamui

"Be patient he'll be hear." said Kai

"Hey Kamui why don't me and you have a cardfight until Aichi gets hear." said Naoki

"Sure why not." said Kamui

* * *

**(A/N: hey everyone it's me again and I ask you to please vote on weather Aichi shhhould use link joker or a reversed gold paladin unit)**

**a) Reversed unit****b) link joker **


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

**(A/N: hello there is me again the results are in and Aichi will be using A Gold paladin Reversed unit)**

After Aichi was reversed Ren ordered him to go to cardcapital to find a certain persona and defeat them and Aichi followed that order without hesitation and was on his way to cardcapital

"Man Brother is still not here. I wonder were he could be?" said Kamui

"Hey guys what's up? Is Aichi here?" asked kourin as she walk in the entrance of cardcapital

"No he's not." Kai said with no emotion

At that moment Aichi Walked into the store and he was showing no emotion

"Hey bro What's up." said Kamui running to Aichi's side

"Hey Aichi Lets have A cardfight." said Naoki

No response from Aichi

"Bro you alright?" asked Kamui

Aichi then look down at Kamui

"your not worth my time Shrimp." said Aichi pushing Kamui out of his way

"Hey that was harsh dude. What's up ?" said/asked Naoki

Aichi just gave Naoki an evil glare and looked in the direction of Kourin

"You seem strong wanna fight?" asked Aichi

"Sure." answered Kourin

_"Something seems off about Aichi Keep your guard up and be careful Kourin." _ Kai thought

"Are you ready to lose?" asked kourin

"I was about to ask you the same question." Aichi said insultingly

**"STAND UP VANGUARD!" **shouted both Aichi and Kourin

"Dreaming jewel knight, tiffany." said Kourin

"Dark swordsman liberator." said Aichi

"Dark swordsman liberator? Aichi you changed your starting vanguard." said the confused Kourin

"I'll go first, I draw and ride marron, Dark swordsman moves that ends my turn." said Aichi

"My turn, I draw and ride Jewel knight, prizmy, moving tiffany and calling stinging jewel knight, Shellie." said Kourin

"Shellie attacks." said Kourin

"No need to guard." said the emotion less Aichi

"Damage trigger check, no trigger." said Aichi

"With support from tiffany prizmy attacks." said Kourin

"No guard." said Aichi

"Drive trigger check, no trigger." said Kourin

"Damage check, no trigger." Said Aichi

"That ends my turn." said kourin

"Let me tell you something if that was the best you got you might as well give up now." insulted Aichi

Everyone was shocked to here what Aichi just said

_"Don't tell that Aichi has been taken over by PSYQualia Again." Kai thought _

"My turn, I stand and draw and ride blaster blade liberator, calling phallon, Gallatin, and marron to rear guard." said Aichi

"Something seems off about brother it's like when he first used the first the shadow paladins." said Kamui

"With support from marron, Gallatin attacks your vanguard

"No guard." said Kourin

"With support from dark swordsman, blaster blade attacks." said Aichi

"Guard." said Kourin

"Drive check, critical trigger all effects to blaster blade." said Aichi

"Damage check, first, second no trigger." said Kourin

"That ends my turn." said Aichi

"My turn I stand and draw, I ride Dogmatize jewel knight, sybill using her skill to superior fellowship jewel knight, Tracie, calling prizmy." said Kourin

"Be prepared Aichi I'm coming at you with every thing I got." said Kourin confidently

"I'd be disappointed If you came at me with anything less." said Aichi with an evil grin

* * *

**(A/N: Hello everyone it's me again and I need your help should Aichi's reverse unite be a crosssride to gancelot or Alfred please vote)**

**a) reverse gancelot**

**b) reverse Alfred**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**(A/N: Hello every one it's me once again and the results are once again in and Aichi will be using a Reverse Alfred Enjoy)**

""Warrior of pure light lead my way to victory" I ride leading jewel knight, Salome." said Kourin

"It seems that your finally bringing your A game." said Aichi mockingly

"Using Salome's especial counter blast to superior call Sybill, calling prizmy." said kourin

"With support from Shellie, Tracie totaling power to 19000 attacking your vanguard." said Kourin

"No guard, damage check Heal trigger power to Alfred recovering 1 damage." said Aichi

"With support from tiffany, Salome attacks Alfred." said Kourin

"I'll nullify that halo liberator Mark." said Aichi

"Twin drive check first check, second check critical trigger all effects to Sybill." said Kourin

"Prizmy supports Sybill and attacks Alfred." said Kourin

"Guard." said Aichi

"That ends my turn." said Kourin

"They're tied at 4 damage." said Kai

"Something seems off about brother." stated Kamui

"I'm sure Kourin has noticed it as well." said Misaki

_"This isn't like Aichi it's similar to when he was under PSYQualia grip but different."_ kourin thought

"**FINAL TURN!**" yelled Aichi

"Brother called final turn." kamui said confusingly

"I stand and draw, "Enter the fray the true king of knights." I crossride Fallen liberator of Darkness, Alfred "Reverse"." said Aichi

""Fallen liberator of darkness, Alfred" Reverse"" where did brother get a unit like that?" Kamui wondered

"Do you think what happened to Naoki has happened to Aichi?" asked Misaki

"With Alfred in the soul Alfred Reverse is at 13000 power and 2 critical at all times." said Aichi

"Activating Alfred "Reverses" **LIMIT BREAK** I lock Gallatin and Marron and counter blast 2 this gives phallon, dark swords man and Alfred "Reverse" an extra 10000 power." said Aichi

"Lock?" said the confused Kamui

"Such a strong power up" said Misaki

"With support from dark swords man liberator Alfred "Reverse" attacks. Dark swords man skill activates when he supports Alfred reverse an extra 5000 power is added totaling 43000 power 2 critical." said aichi

"I'll nullify that with iseult" said Kourin

"Twin drive check first check critical trigger all effects to phallon, second check draw trigger power to phallon and I draw." said Aichi

"Phallon attacks your vanguard." said Aichi

"No guard damage trigger check first check no trigger, second check no trigger." said Kourin

"now that you've lost fell the Link joker Kourin." said Aichi

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed kourin as she was being reversed

"KOURIN." yelled everyone that wasn't Aichi

"Now that I've done what I came here to we're leaving kourin." said Aichi

"Yes Aichi." said the newly Reversed Kourin with an evil grin

Both Kourin and Aichi grabbed there decks and left cardcapital

"what ever is going on I don't like it." said Kamui

"Agreed." said Kai

_"What is this "Link joker" thing that Aichi mentioned." _Kai thought to him self


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

*2 weeks later*

Ren, Aichi and Kourin were on the top floor of the Team Asteroid HQ discussing what to do next.

"now that Kourin has joined our ranks you should we have join next?" asked Aichi

"Maybe we should go after the weak players that will be easier to Reverse like Emi Sendou." said Ren

After that comment both Aichi and Kourin gave Ren a death glare

"Don't even think about bringing my/Aichi's little sister into this." said Aichi/Kourin

"Understood." said a slightly scared Ren

"Now that I think about it I know the perfect candidate to join the reverse." said Aichi with an evil grin

* * *

*outside Kai's high school gym*

"it's weird that Kai wanted to meet me here." said Kamui as he entered the Gym

"Kai you here it's me Kamui what you want to talk about?" Asked Kamui yelling

"I am sorry but Kai's not here." said a shadowy figure

"Who's there." said Kamui

No response from the figure as he came out of the shadows. when the figure came out of the shadows Kamui recognized him.

"Bro?!" Said a shocked Kamui

"It's been a while hasn't Kamui." said Aichi

"I see your still reversed." said Kamui

"and soon so will you." said Aichi getting out his deck

"Not today. Today is the day the your cures is broken." said Kamui getting out his deck

Just then the crimson vanguard stand appeared in front of both Aichi and kamui, they set there first vanguards down and prepared to fight

**"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" **Said both aichi and Kamui

"Lets see if Aichi plan comes into play." said Kourin

"Dark swords man liberator." said Aichi

"Beast deity, riot horn." said Kamui

"_I've seen Aichi's new deck in person and I know what's capable of" _Kamui thought

"I draw and ride beat deity, max beat riot horn moves." said Kamui

"I draw and ride marron and move dark swordsman." said Aichi

"With support from dark swords marron attacks." said Aichi

"No guard." said Kamui

"Drive check, draw trigger power to marron and I draw." said Aichi

"Damage check, no trigger." said Kamui

"That ends my turn." said Aichi

"My turn, I draw and ride beast deity, damned Leo and I call hatred chaos." said Kamui

"I'll show you how much I've improved since that exhibition match." said Kamui

"I'll be the judge of that." said Aichi

* * *

*cardcapital*

"Oh Hello there Kai." said Shin and misaki

"Misaki have you seen kamui?" asked Kai with no emotion

"he said that he got a message from you to meet him at your high school gym." answered Misaki

With that Kai now had a shocked expression

"what's wrong Kai?" asked Misaki

"Misaki come with me." said Kai in a tone worried rushing out the door

"Alright but can you explain what's happening." said Misaki following Kai

"I think Kamui is in danger." said Kai

* * *

*back at the high school's gym*

2 turns have passed. Both Aichi and Kamui have 3 damage and it's Aichi's turn

"I stand and draw, I ride liberator of the round table Alfred." said Aichi

"With support from marron gelatin attacks." said Aichi

"Guard." said Kamui

"With support form dark swords man Alfred attacks." said Aichi

"Nullify with beast deity solar falcon." said Kamui

"Twin drive first check, second check draw trigger power to phallon and I draw." said Aichi

"phallon attacks." said Aichi

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Kamui

"my turns done." said Aichi

"My turn I stand and draw. The great Kamui crossbreak rides strongest beast deity, ethics buster extreme." said Kamui

"With the break ride effect 10000 power added and when extreme attacks my front row stands. Also as long as I have a copy of ethics buster in the soul extreme's power is at 13000." said Kamui

"With support from dessert gator ethics buster attacks Alfred." said Kamui

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Aichi

"With support from riot horn hatred chaos attacks Alfred." said Kamui

"Guard." said Aichi

"Ethics buster extreme attacks. with the break ride skill hatred chaos and ethics buster stand. riot horn stands with it's skill." said Kamui

"I'll nullify extremes attack." said Aichi

"Twin drive check first check hatred chaos with extremes limit break dessert gator stands, second check critical trigger all effects to ethics buster." said Kamui

"With support from riot horn hatred chaos attacks phallon." said Kamui

"No guard." said Aichi

"Now to get my real bro back with support from dessert gator ethics buster attacks." said Kamui

"I'll nullify that." said Aichi

"No." said a angered Kamui

"I end my turn." said Kamui

"You just let the one chance that you had you get your real bro back slip past you." said Aichi mockingly


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

**"FINAL TURN!" **I stand and draw, come down from your castle of darkness and bring me victory enter the fray the true king of knights I cross ride Liberator of darkness, Alfred Reverse. said Aichi

"Kamui it's time that you join your brother in the reverse." said Aichi

"That will never happen because I'm going to survive these attacks and win this fight." said Kamui

"We'll see. As you know Alfred reverse gains 2000 power and 1 critical as long as Alfred is in the soul." said Aichi

"Using Alfred reverse's LIMIT BREAK! counter blast 2, locking Gallatin and marron with his black swordsman, phallon and Alfred reverse gain 10000 power." said Aichi

"With support from dark swords man Alfred reverse attacks your all skills in effect Alfred's power is 43000 double critical" said Aichi

"Nullify with beast deity solar falcon." said Kamui

"Twin drive check first, critical trigger all effects to phallon second check, another critical trigger again all effects to phallon." said Aichi

"No way!" yelled Kamui

"With this attack you will join the Reverse phallon attacks your vanguard with his skill 3000 power added totaling 22000." said Aichi

"No guard. _I'll have to pull 2 heal triggers." _Kamui said/thought

"Damage trigger check first no trigger, second check heal trigger! power to extreme and I recover 1 point of damage, third check no trigger." said Kamui

"Welcome to the reverse Kamui." said Aichi

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kamui as he was reversed

soon after Kamui was on his knees

"So how does the reverse feel Kamui?" Aichi asked Kamui

"It feels great." Kamui said with evil grin while back on his feet

At that exact moment Kai and misaki entered the gym

"Kai." said Kamui

"No we were to late." said Kai

"That's right Kamui has joined the reverse." said Aichi

"Then we'll just have to undo the reverse." said Misaki

"That won't be happening." said Kourin come in out from the shadows

"Kourin?!" said Misaki

"If you want to fight us you'll have to come the tatsunagi cooperation HQ." said Kourin

"Fine if you want that we will accept and we will free you all form the cure of the reverse." said Kai

* * *

*Cardcapital*

Kai and misaki entered the shop with determination on their face

"What's up guys?" asked Naoki

"Prepare your selves we're going to the Tatsunagi cooperation HQ." said Kai

"Why?" asked shingo

"Were going to undo the cures that is the reverse." said Misaki

"Alright but what's the hurry?" asked Naoki

"It's Aichi he was able to reverse Kamui." said Kai

"Well if that's the case we'd better get a move on." said Naoki

* * *

*On their way to the tatsunagi cooperation HQ*

"License up guys no matter what we cannon lose understood!" instructed Kai

"Right!" yelled Naoki

"I'll do my best." said Shingo

"We're almost at the tatsunagi cooperation HQ so be prepared to fight so reverse fighters when we enter." said Misaki

"Before you enter you'll have to face me." said some one from the shadows

"Who's there?" asked Naoki

When the figure exited the shadows everyone instantly recognized the person

"KAMUI!?" yelled everyone

"If you want to get to Bro and the others you'll have get past me first." said Kamui while pulling out his deck

"Very well I'll deal with you and Then move on to Aichi." said Kai

"No I'll handle this. you save your strength for Aichi." said Naoki

"Naoki?! Alright just don't lose." said Kai

"Don't plan on it." said Naoki while he readied his deck

"Let's get this started." said Kamui

"Right." said Naoki

**"STAND UP VANGUARD!"** said both Kamui and Naoki

"Ambush dragon eradicator, Linchu." said Naoki

"Beast deity, riot horn." said Kamui

_"Now let's see what the reverse effects have done to Kamui." _thought Kai

the turns pasted by in a flash with neither side giving in

"Thunder boom dragon attacks." said Naoki

"Damned Leo attacks." said Kamui

When things slowed down Naoki was at 3 damage and Kamui was at 4 damage and they both had grade 3's and it's Kamui's turn

"I stand and draw, let me introduce you to newest member of the nova grapplers the strongest and deadliest the great one's cross break ride Deadliest beast deity, ethics buster Reverse." said Kamui

Every one was in both fear and shock of Kamui's Reverse unit

"Now the real fun begins." said Kamui with and evil grin


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Now for the break ride effect 10000 power is added to Ethics buster Reverse and when Ethics buster Reverse attacks my front row units stand back up." stated Kamui

"Oh and there's something I forgot to add, as long as ethics buster is in the soul Ethics buster Reverse gains 2000 power at all times." stated Kamui

"This unit may give me some trouble." whispered Naoki

"Now I call Beast deity Solar falcon and dessert gator, then activating Ethics busters **"LIMIT BREAK" **I counter blast two,discard two beast deity's and lock two of my rear guards, with that after Ethics buster Reverse finishes his attacks he's able to stand himself back up. But just once." said Kamui

"What kind of skill is that?" said Misaki

"A skill that one gains from the Reverse." said Kai

"1st With support from riot horn, Dammed Leo attacks." said Kamui

"I guard." said Naoki

"2nd Hatred chaos attacks." said Kamui

"No guard, damage trigger check draw trigger power to ignition dragon and I draw." said Naoki

"3rd Ethics buster Revers attacks!" said Kamui

With the break ride skill Kamui's front row stood up for another round of attacks and with riot horns skill it also stood up

"Nullified with wyvern guard eradicator, guld." stated Naoki

"Twin drive check first, second nothing." said a disappointed Kamui

"Now that ethics buster attack is finished he stands!" said Kamui

"Even after three attacks all his units are standing." said Misaki

"How will Naoki survive these attacks?" whispered Kai

"You won't be able to survive my Hells infinity." said a cocky Kamui

"4th Dammed Leo attacks." said Kamui

"Guard." said Naoki

"5th Hatred chaos attacks." said Kamui

"No guard, damage check nothing." said Naoki

"Ethics buster Reverse 6th attack." said Kamui

And once again since Ethics buster Reverse is attacking his front row and riot horn stood up due to it's skill.

"This rear guards are still standing!?" said Naoki

"That's right." said Kamui

"Anyway I don't guard." said Naoki

"Twin drive check first nothing, second critical trigger!" said Kamui

_"NO! Naoki has already has 4 damage if he takes it he'll lose!"_ thought Misaki

"I give the critical effect to ethics buster and the power to hatred chaos." said Kamui

"Damage trigger check first no trigger, second Heal trigger! I give the power to ignition dragon and I recover 1 damage!" said a confident Naoki

"You got lucky! Now 7th hatred chaos attacks!" said Kamui

"I guard and intercept!" said Naoki

"Now 8th my final attacks With support from riot horn, Dammed Leo!" said Kamui

"GUARD!" yelled Naoki

with that final guard Naoki was out of cards in his hand, but managed to survive Kamui's hell's infinity.

_"I managed to survive somehow. But now I don't have any cards in my hand and I'm missing a unit from my front row." _ thought Naoki

"I'll end my turn!" said an irritated and annoyed Kamui. sine Kamui's turn ended both beast deity dessert gator and solar falcon were unlocked and Ethics buster Reverse lost the 10000 power boost it got from the break ride skill.

"It's my turn now, I stand and draw_ "if I don't get the card I need with this draw I won't survive Kamui's next turn." _Naoki said/ thought as he drew his card

As Naoki drew back his card he got this felling that winning this cardfight was within his reach, when Naoki saw the card he drew he Knew he was right.

"The dragon that bring with a tempest of lighting, fly down from the heavens and bring me victory, I **BREAK RIDE ** Eradicator, tempest bolt dragon." said Naoki

"Tempest bolt dragon that's a new edition to Naoki's deck_ I wonder how it help_." said/ thought Kai

"Now for the break ride skill it allows me to retire both Dammed Leo and Hatred chaos and he gains 10000 power." said Naoki

"I'll get you back for that move." said an irritated Kamui as both the intercepts were removed from the field

"You won't the chance because I activate tempest bolt dragons **Limit Break! **by counter blasting 3 cards I can retire all rearguard units." said Naoki

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" yelled Kamui as all rearguards on both fields were retired

"In addition tempest bolt dragon gains 2000 power for every empty rearguard circle." said Naoki

"Then that means?!" said Kamui

"Since all the rearguard circles are empty tempest bolt dragon gains 20000 power!" said Misaki

"It also means tempest bolt dragon has 41000 power." said Kai

"That's not good!" said a slightly frightened Kamui

"Tempest bolt dragon attacks your vanguard." said Naoki

"_I don't have enough shield to guard. and as long as he doesn't pull a critical I'm safe._ No guard." thought/said Kamui

"Twin drive check first no trigger, second critical trigger!" said Naoki

"NO WAY !" yelled Kamui

"I give all effects to tempest bolt dragon." said Naoki

"Damage trigger check first nothing, second Draw trigger." said a disappointed Kamui

"Come back to us Kamui." said Naoki

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kamui as the curse of the reverse was lifted

After the curse was full lifted Kamui nearly collapsed, But Naoki rushed over a caught him.

"It's going to be alright." said Misaki as she walked up to Naoki

A couple minutes later Kamui woke up with no memory of being Reversed. After which they proceeded to the tatsunagi corporation HQ

"I see you managed to make it this far." said a familiar female Voice

"But this is as far as you go." said a familiar male voice

When Kai and the others looked up they saw some familiar faces

"Aichi! Kourin!" yelled Kai


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well it seems you got Kamui back." said Aichi how was sitting on the platform above the entrance to the tatsunagi corporation HQ with his feet dangling off the platform. Below him was Kourin she was resting up against one of the pillars supporting the platform Aichi was sitting on.

"That's right and we'll do the same to you Aichi!" yelled Kai

Aichi just snickered to the comment

"Same goes for you Kourin!" yelled Misaki

Kourin just ignored the comment

"Aichi I'll un-Reverse you here and now!" said an enthusiastic/ angered Kai

"Very well." Aichi said as he jumped down from the platform. but before he could walk any further Kourin put her hand on his shoulder and with one glare she knew what she was saying so he went into the building be hind him.

"Aichi!" yelled Kai

Aichi stopped walking looked back and said "If you want to get to me and Ren Prove it by defeating Kourin...Misaki!"

Everyone including Misaki was shocked that Aichi called her out like that

"Very well I'll do it." said Misaki with a very enthusiastic tone

With that said and done Aichi proceeded into the building and vanished when the door closed

"Be careful Misaki we don't what type of effects the Reverse had on Kourin." said Kai

"Alright." said Misaki

Misaki and Kourin walked to the center area of the field in front of the building and took out their decks, Misaki noticed that Kourin's deck had a dark/crimson aura around it which meant that her deck as the power of Link Joker

"When this cardfight is over you'll have joined the Reverse." said Kourin as a Crimson cardfight stand appeared in front of her

"That will never happen!" announced Misaki as the same stand appeared in front of her

Kourin and Misaki set the stage for their cardfight

"**STAND UP, VANGUARD!**" announced the two female fighters

"Battle maiden, Amenohoakari." said Misaki

"Desire jewel knight, Heloise." said Kourin

"Awesome Misaki has a new first vanguard!" said Naoki

"Come to think of it she hasn't been in any cardfight recently, she could have had tones of new changes!" said Shingo

"I'll start I ride Jewel knight, prizmy. Heloise moves." said Kourin

"My turn I ride witch of cats, cumin and with her skill I soul charge and Amenohoakari moves. Now with support form Amenohoakari, Cumin attacks." said Misaki

"No guard." Kourin said with no emotion

"Drive check, critical trigger all effects to Cumin." said Kourin

"Damage check first, second nothing." said Kourin again with no emotion

"That ends my turn." said Misaki

"My turn I draw and ride Dogmatized jewel knight, Sybill and with her counter blast I superior call Shellie." said Kourin

"Next I call Banding jewel knight, Miranda. Now Shellie attacks your vanguard." said Kourin

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Misaki

"Now with support form Heloise Sybill attacks your vanguard!" said Kourin

"I guard!" said Misaki

"Drive trigger check, Draw trigger I give the power to Miranda and I draw." said Kourin

"Now Miranda attacks your vanguard." said Kourin

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Misaki

"That ends my turn." said Kourin

"Their tied at 2 damage each." said Naoki

"My turn I stand and draw, I ride Battle maiden, Sahohime and I call Goddess of trees, Jupiter." said misaki

After that the turns flew by in a flash and suddenly both Misaki and Kourin had grad 3's and the damage was Misaki 3 Kourin 4 and its Kourin's turn

"MY turn I stand and draw, "the Warrior that was once pure hearted come down from darkness and bring me victory!" I cross ride Broken heart Jewel knight, Ashlie Reverse!"

'So that's Kourin's Reverse unit.' thought Misaki

"As long as Ashlie is in the soul 3000 power is added to Ashlie Reverse." said Kourin

"Now I use Ashlie Reverse's L**imit Break**! I lock Heloise and your Jupiter retires and I superior call Miranda." said Kourin

"Are you serious!" yelled Naoki

'That skill is going to be a pain'. thought Misaki

"You like Misaki this is my JEWEL SWORD NOIR!" said Kourin

"With support from prizmy, Miranda attack Regalia of wisdom, Angelica." said Kourin

"I guard." said Misaki

"Shellie attacks your vanguard next." said Kourin

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Misaki

"No Ashlie Reverse attacks your vanguard!" said Kourin

"I guard!" said Misaki

"Turn end." said Kourin

"sweet she made it threw the turn." said Naoki

"Now lets see if she can make a come back." said Kia

* * *

**A/N: yeah everyone sorry for the delayed update I was having writers block and I'm just getting over a cold**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry to all my loyal fans that I haven't updated in a long time I'm have a serious case of writers block! If any of my loyal fans out there have any ideas for me I would greatly appreciate it! and was also thinking of Aichi switching to a shadow paladin Reverse deck ( the same Shadow paladin deck he use when he was under Psyqualia's influence but with a Reverse unit) Please tell me what you think, and I promise to have this story updated as soon as I can! Thank you!**


End file.
